urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fever series
The Fever series is also known as the MacKayla Lane series. It's written by Karen Marie Moning. NEWS: * RECENT Release: Burned #7, HC — January 20, 2015 * NEXT Release: Burned #7, paperback — July 28, 2015 Genre and Su-Genres Urban Fantasy Brief Series Description or Overview *Takes place in the same world as the Highlander series. *Includes the Dani O'Malley trilogy. MacKayla Lane’s life is good. She has great friends, a decent job, and a car that breaks down only every other week or so—a perfectly ordinary twenty-first-century woman. When her sister is murdered, leaving a single clue to her death–a cryptic message on Mac’s cell phone–Mac journeys to Ireland in search of answers. The quest to find her sister’s killer draws her into a shadowy realm where nothing is as it seems, where good and evil wear the same treacherously seductive mask. She is soon faced with an even greater challenge: staying alive long enough to learn how to handle a power she had no idea she possessed–a gift that allows her to see beyond the world of man, into the dangerous realm of the Fae. ~ from Goodreads Lead's Species * Sidhe-seer, human Primary Supe * Faeries What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators First person narrative told by MacKayla Lane. Books in Series MacKayla Lane / Fever Series: *1. Darkfever (2006) *2. Bloodfever (2007) *3. Faefever (2008) *4. Dreamfever (2009) *5. Shadowfever (2010) Dani O'Malley trilogy: **6/1. Iced (2012) **7/2. Burned (Jan 20, 2015) — paperback: July 28, 2015 **8/3. Feverborn (2016) *9. Feversong (2017) *10. Untitled (2017) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides Fever World: Companion Series and Graphic Novels ✥ Dani O'Malley Trilogy: contained within of the Fever series — Apparently the series moves into PNR territory with this portion of the series—there are bare-chested men on the cover. *1/6. Iced (Oct 2012) *2/7. Burned (2013) *3/8. Flayed (2014) ✥ Highhander Series: an earlier PNR (Paranormal Romance) series set in the same world as the Fever series, set at an earlier time and moves through time. World Building Setting * Dublin, Ireland and the dangerous realm of the Fae. Places, Establishments, Landmarks: * Arlington Abbey: Outside of Dublin * Barrons Books and Baubles: in Dublin * Book Nook: Ashford's only used-book store * Bartlett Building * Brickyard: Bar where Mac works in Ashford * Ban Drochaid: "The White Bridge" * Casa Blanc: McCabe's house outside of Dublin * Chester's: Dublin's underground hot spot for partying and scoring whatever your fantasy is and angling for a shot at immortality. Owned and operated by Ryodan; Neutral ground; Located at 939 Revemal Street; Former gathering place of the rich, bored, and beautiful. * Christ Hospital: in Ashford * Clarin House: A bed-and-breakfast in Dublin * Cock and Bull Tavern * Forbidden Libraries * Halfpenny Bridge * Hall Of All Days: The central hub of the Silvers. * Huddle House: in Ashford * The Temple Bar * National Museum of Ireland: in Dublin * O'Bannion's Pub & Restaurant: A posh bar in downtown Dublin; * It's Old World with wealthy clientele. * Pearse Street Garda Station: in Dublin * River Poddle: Runs under Dublin * Stag's Head Pub: in Dublin * Trinity College: in Dublin * Underground: below-street pub in Dublin * White Mansion Locations: * Andes Mountains * Ashford, Georgia: Where MacKayla and Alina were raised. The story begins here. * Atlanta, Georgia * Boston, Massachusetts * Burren * Cardiff, Wales * Caribbean Sea * Cancún, Mexico * Cliffs of Moher * County Clare, Ireland * Galway, Ireland * General Post Office * Inverness, Scotland * London, England * Manhattan, New York City * Maui, Hawaii * Miami, Florida * Northern Ireland * Paradise Point * Punta Cana, Dominican Republic * Rhoose, Wales * River Liffey: in Ireland * St. Maarten * Temple Bar District: in Dublin * Tybee Island, Georgia Countries: * England * Faerie * France * Germany * Greece * Morocco * Norway * Poland * Romania * Scotland * Spain * Wales 'Supernatural Elements' *Faeries, *magic users, *vampires, *Seelie and Unseelie courts, *magic sword, *magic book, *teleportation, *Druid, *nulls, , , Glossary: * The Amulet: Dark hallow created by the Unseelie King for his concubine. Fashioned of gold, silver, sapphires and onyx, the gilt "cage" of the amulet houses an enormous clear stone. A person of epic will can use it to impact and reshape reality. The list of past owners is legendary, including Merlin, Boudica, Joan of Arc, Charlemagne, and Napoleon. Currently in the possession of the Lord Master. It requires some kind of tithe or binding to use it. * Cauldron: Seelie or Light Hallow from which all Seelie eventually drink to divest memory that has become burdensome. Eventual madness is the price of Immortality. When the Fae feel it approaching, they drink from The Cauldron and are "reborn" with no mmemory of a prior existence. * Cuff of Cruce: A gold and silver arm cuff set with blood red stones; an ancient Fae relic that supposedly permits the human wearing it "a shield of sorts against many Unseelie and other ... unsavory things". * Dark Zone: an area that has been taken over by the Shades. During the day it looks like your everyday abandoned, rundown neighborhood. Once night falls, it's a death-trap. (Definition Mac) * Death-by-Sex-Fae: (eg. V'lane) A fae that is so sexually "potent" a human dies from intercourse with it unless the fae protects the human from the full impact of its deadly eroticism. * Dolmen: A single-chamber megalithic tomb constructed of two or more upright stones supporting a large, flat, horizontal capstone. The Lord Master used a dolmen in a dark magic ritual to open a doorway between realms and bring Unseelie through. * Dreaming: That elusive, much-sought, everforgotten realm where mortals occasionally brush pale shoulder to iridescent wing with the fairy. That place where mortals would be astonished to know battles are won and lost, universes born, and true love preordained. * Druid: In pre-Christian Celtic society, a Druid presided over divine worship, legislative and judicial matters, philosophy, and the education of elite youth to their order. Druids were believed to be privy to the secrets of the gods, including issues pertaining to the manipulation of physicl matter, space, and even time. The old Irish "Drui" means magician, wizard, diviner. * Druid power of Voice: a way of speaking with many voices that cannot be disobeyed. * Fae: see also Tuatha Dé Danaan. Divided into two courts, the Seelie or Light Court, and the Unseelie or Dark Court. Both courts have different castes of Fae, with the four Royal Houses occupying the highest caste of each. The Seelie Queen and her chosen consort rule the Light Court. The Unseelie King and his current concubine govern the Dark. (Definition J.B.) * The Four Stones: translucent blue-black stones covered with raised rune-like lettering. The key to deciphering the ancient language and breaking the code of the Sinsar Dubh is hidden in these four mystical stones. An individual stone can be used to shed light on the a small portion of the text, but only if the four are reassembled into one will the true text in its entirety be revealed. (Irish Myths and Legends) * Glamour: illusion cast by the Fae to camouflage their true appearance. The more powerful the Fae, the more difficult it is to penetrate its disguise. The average human sees only what the Fae wants them to see, and is subtly repelled from bumping into or brushing against it by a small perimeter of spatial distortion that is part of the Fae glamour. (Definition J.B.) * The Gray Man: Approximately 9 foot tall, monstrously ugly, leprous Unseelie that feeds by stealing beauty from human women. Threat assessment: can kill, but prefers to leave its victim hideously disfigured and alive to suffer. (Personal experience) * Hallows: eight ancient relics of immense power: four light and four dark. The Light Hallows are the stone, the spear, the sword, and the cauldron. The Dark are the mirror, the box, the amulet, and the book (Sinsar Dubh or Dark Book). * The Many-Mouthed Thing: repulsive Unseelie with myriad leechlike mouths, dozen of eyes and overdeveloped sex organs. Caste of Unseelie: unknown at this time. Threat assessment: unknown at this time but suspect kills in a manner rather not think about. * Null: a sidhe-seer with the power to freeze a Fae with the touch of his or her hands. The higher and more powerful the caste of Fae, the shorter the length of time it stays frozen. (Def. J.B.) * OOP: acronym for Object of Power, a Fae relic imbued with mystical properties. (Definition Mac) * OOP Detector: A sidhe-seer with the special ability to sense OOPs. Alina was one, too, which is why the Lord Master used her. * Orb of D'Jai: Barrons has it, he says it's an OOP. * Pri-Ya: a human addicted to Fae sex. * Royal Hunters: a mid-level caste of Unseelie. Militantly sentient, they resemble the classic depiction of the devil, with cloven hooves, horns, long satyr-like faces, leathery wings, fiery orange eyes, and tails. Seven to ten feet tall, they are capable of extraordinary speed on both hoof and wing. Primary function: sidhe-seer exterminators. Threat assessment: kills. (Def. J.B.) * Rhino-Boys: lower mid-level caste Unseelie thugs dispatch primarily as watchdogs for high-ranking Fae. They resemble rhinoceroses with bumpy, protruding foreheads. resemble rhinoceroses with bumpy, protruding foreheads. * Royal Hunters: A mid-level caste of Unseelie. Militantly sentient, they resemble the classic depiction of the devil, with cloven hooves, horns, long satyr-like faces, leathery wings, fiery orange eyes, and tails. Primary function: sidhe-seer exterminators. Threat assessment: kills. * Seelie: the "light" or "fairer" court of the Tuatha Dé Danaan governed by the Seelie Queen, Aoibheal. (Def. J.B.) * Shades: one of the lowest caste of the Unseelie. Sentient but barely. They hunger—they feed. They cannot bear direct light and hunt only at night. They steal life in the manner the Gray Man steals beauty, draining their victims with vampiric swiftness, leaving behind a pile of clothing and a husk of dehydrated human matter. Threat assessment: kills. May be changing, evolving, learning. * Shamrock: This slightly misshapen three-leaf clover is the ancient symbol of the sidhe-seers, who are charged with the mission to See, Serve, and Protect mankind from the Fae. * Sidhe-Seer: (SHE-seer) a person Fae magic doesn't work on, capable of seeing past the illusions or "glamour" cast by the Fae to the true nature that lies beneath. Some can also see Tabh'rs, hidden portals between realms. Others can sense Seelie and Unseelie objects of power. Each sidh-seer is different, with varying degrees of resistance to the Fae. Some are limited, some are advanced with multiple "special powers". (Def.J.B.) * Sifting: Fey teleportation ability, occurs at speed of thought. * Sifting Silvers or Silvers: an elaborate maze of mirrors once used as the primary method of Fae travel between realms, until Cruce cast the forbidden curse into the silvered corridors. Now no Fae dares enter the Silvers. (Def. J.B.) * Sinsar Dubh: (she-shu-DOO) a Dark Hallow belonging to the Tuatha Dé Danaan. Written in a language known only to the most ancient of theirkind, it is said to hold the deadliest of all magic within its encrypted pages. Brought to Ireland by the Tuatha Dé during the invasions written of in the pseudo-history Leabhar Gabhala, it was stolen along with the other Dark Hallows, and rumored to have found its way into the world of Man. Allegedly authored over a million years ago by the Dark King of the Unseelie. * Spear of Longinus: (a.k.a. Spear of Luin, Holy Lance, Spear of Longinus, Spear of Destiny, the Flaming Spear). The spear used to pierce Jesus Christ's side at his crucifixion. Not of human origin; it is a Tuatha Dé Danaan Light Hallow, and one of the few items capable of killing a Fae—regardless of rank or power. (Def. J.B.) — Christian mythology, which has the power to harm or even kill the usually immortal Fey. * Sword of Lugh: Seelie or Light Hallow, also known as the Sword of Light, a Seelie Hallow capable of killing Fae, both Seelie and Unseelie. Currently, Rowena has it, and dispatches it to her sidhe-seers at PHI as she deems fit. Dani usually gets it. * Tabh'rs: (TAH-vr) Fae doorways or portals between realms, often hidden in everyday human objects. (Def. J.B.) * Tuatha Dé Danaan: or Tuatha Dé (TUA day dhanna or Tua DAY) (See Fae above). A highly advanced race that came to Earth from another world. * Unseelie: the "dark" court of the Tuatha Dé Danaan. According to Tuatha Dé Danaan legend, the Unseelie have been confined for hundreds of thousands of years in an inescapable prison. Inescapable, my ass. * Cuff of Cruce: A gold arm cuff; It was made long ago for one of his prized human concubines. It permits a shield of sorts against many Unseelie and… other unsavory things. * The Compact: The treaty governing cohabitation of the races (Fae & Man). The terms of The Compact are secret from all mortals but the MacKeltar, a Highland clan of ancient bloodline descended from the Druids, and sole keepers of Man's end of the treaty. * Sidhba-jai: The power the "death-by-sex" Fae Royalty have over humans, causing them to be sexually aroused to the point that they cannot do anything else, including defend themselves. * IYCGM: "If you can't get me." * IYD: "If you're dying." Groups & Organizations: * An Garda Síochána: "Guardians of the Peace" - Dublin Police * Barrons' Eight: Eight men that are just like Barrons and answer to him; They are not human but bot Fae; They are Ryodan, Lor, Kasteo, Fade & four others not yet mentioned by name * Draghar: The league of thirteen powerful Druids that turned evil and their followers. * Guardians: What the Garda have begin calling themselves under Inspector Jayne's leadership as they fight to protect Dublin's remaining citizens. They eat Unseelie and kick serious Fae ass. * Haven: High council of sidhe-seers. Once selected by popular vote, now chosen by the Grand Mistress for their loyalty to her and the cause. * NDGU: "New Dublin Green-Up" - It's devoted to making the city green again—fertilizing the soil, filling the planters, putting down sod, and eventually bringing the parks and commons back to life. * Post Haste, Inc.: "PHI" - A Dublin courier service that serves as a cover for the sidhe-seer coalition. It appears Rowena is in charge. * Sidhe-Seers, Inc.: "SSI" - Their emblem of the misshapen shamrock. Their oath is to 'See, Serve, and Protect'. * Tuatha Dé Danaan High Council: Consists of nine members * Triton Corporation: "Tritin Group" - Owners of Arlington Abbey * WeCare: Organization supposed to be like the Red Cross here in America. Mac's mom Rainey Lane works/volunteers for them World When MacKayla “Mac” Lane travels to fae-infested Dublin to find her sister’s murderer, she discovers that she is a Sidhe Seer (i.e., she can see the fae). Mac gets caught up in a search for ancient fae relics that will enable her to save the world from fae domination. The primary relic is the Sinsar Dubh, the book that contains dark magic from the memories of the Unseelie King, who disappeared years ago. This sentient book, which disappeared from its imprisonment by the Sidhe Seers years ago, can possess the bodies of both humans and supernaturals and use them for its own purposes. ~ Fang-tastic More Wolrd-building: Fang-tastic Fiction: THE DANI O'MALLEY TRILOGY Protagonists ✾ MacKayla Lane: a 22 year-old fluffy American from a small town in the Bible Belt. Mac tends bar, paints her nails, wears a lot of bright colours, and doesn't think too deeply. Until her sister is murdered while studying in Dublin, Ireland. Despite rarely having travelled far outside of her locale, and knowing nothing about how to conduct an investigation, Mac decides that the Irish police have not tried hard enough to find the killer. Crossing the Atlantic, she checks in to a cheap boarding house, and sets about the daunting task of uncovering the truth about her sibling's brutal demise. Almost immediately, she finds herself neck deep in a world where ancient and lethal magic is vying with other local parties to find a powerful, ancient tome, the Dark Book or Sinsar Dubh. ~ The SF Site ✾ Mac has several love interests, primarily Jericho Barrons, the mysterious owner of the bookstore she manages (and lives above), and V’lane, a handsome but sly fae prince. ✾ Jericho Barrons: a mysterious book store owner and dabbler in darkness. Barrons is not human, but Mac is not sure exactly what he is. The two have a love/hate relationship, but underneath their constant bickering, they are deeply attracted to one another. ✾ V'lane tries his best to seduce Mac, whisking her away to romantic beaches and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Many characters in the series—V'lane, Mac, Barrons, and others—want the Sinsar Dubh, each for his or her own reasons, and those reasons make up the threads of the plot. Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen In: Characters *Fever Series: Long Charater lists *Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Marie Moning: FEVER SERIES Author Karen Marie Moning: *Website: ‎Karen Moning .com *PNR, Urban Fantasy Bio: Karen Marie Moning (rhymes with 'awning') is the # 1 New York Times bestselling author of 12 novels, including the Rita-award winning Highlander novels and the internationally bestselling urban fantasy Fever series. Her books have been published in twenty-four languages, and her events draw fans from all over the world. Moning began her career writing paranormal romance set in Scotland but as she became increasingly fascinated with Celtic mythology, she switched genres to Urban Fantasy and location to Dublin, Ireland, so she could focus on the Tuatha de Danann, or Fae--an ancient race of immortal beings who have lived secretly among humans for millennia. ~ Karen Marie Moning ~ FF Cover Artist #Artist–Darkfever #1: Franco Accornero, David Toase —USA, Delacorte Press (2006) ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: Darkfever #Artist–Bloodfever #2: Lynn Andreazzi — USA, Delacorte Press (2007) ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: Bloodfever #Artist Faefever #3: not listed — Source: ISFdb (2008) #Artist– Dreamfever #4: Craig White — USA, Delacorte Press (2009) ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: Dreamfever #Artist–Shadowfever #5: not listed Publishing Information PublisherS: Delacorte Press *Author page: MacKayla Lane / Fever Series: # Darkfever: Hardcover, 309 pages, Pub: Oct 31st 2006—ISBN 0385339151 # Bloodfever: Hardcover, 303 pages, Pub: Oct 16th 2007—ISBN 038533916X # Faefever: Hardcover, 327 pages, Pub: Sept 16th 2008—ISBN 0385341636 # Dreamfever: Hardcover, 386 pages, Pub: Aug 18th 2009—ISBN 0385341652 # Shadowfever : Hardcover, First Ed, 608 pages, Pub: Jan 18th 2011—ISBN 0385341679 # Iced : Hardcover, First Ed, 495 pages, Pub: Oct 30th 2012—ISBN 0385344406 # Burned: Hardcover, 512 pages, Expected Pub: Jan 20th 2015—ISBN 0385344414 # Feverborn (2016): Hardcover, , Pub: —ISBN # Feversong (2017): Hardcover, , Pub: —ISBN # Untitled (2017): Hardcover, , Pub: —ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Darkfever (2006): MacKayla Lane’s life is good. She has great friends, a decent job, and a car that breaks down only every other week or so. In other words, she’s your perfectly ordinary twenty-first-century woman. Or so she thinks…until something extraordinary happens. When her sister is murdered, leaving a single clue to her death–a cryptic message on Mac’s cell phone–Mac journeys to Ireland in search of answers. The quest to find her sister’s killer draws her into a shadowy realm where nothing is as it seems, where good and evil wear the same treacherously seductive mask. She is soon faced with an even greater challenge: staying alive long enough to learn how to handle a power she had no idea she possessed–a gift that allows her to see beyond the world of man, into the dangerous realm of the Fae…. As Mac delves deeper into the mystery of her sister’s death, her every move is shadowed by the dark, mysterious Jericho, a man with no past and only mockery for a future. As she begins to close in on the truth, the ruthless Vlane–an alpha Fae '''who makes sex an addiction for human women–closes in on her. And as the '''boundary between worlds begins to crumble, Mac’s true mission becomes clear: find the elusive Sinsar Dubh before someone else claims the all-powerful Dark Book–because whoever gets to it first holds nothing less than complete control of the very fabric of both worlds in their hands. ~ Gooreads ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Bloodfever (2007): I used to think my sister and I were just two nice southern girls who’d get married in a few years and settle down to a quiet life. Then I discovered that Alina and I descend, not from good wholesome southern stock, but from an '''ancient Celtic bloodline' of powerful sidhe-seers, people who can see the Fae. Not only can I see the terrifying otherworldly race, but I can sense the sacred Fae relics that hold the deadliest of their magic.'' When my sister was found dead in a trash-filled alley in Dublin, I came over to get answers. Now all I want is revenge. And after everything I’ve learned about myself, I know I have the power to get it…. MacKayla Lane’s ordinary life underwent a complete makeover when she landed on Ireland’s shores and was plunged into a world of deadly sorcery and ancient secrets. In her fight to stay alive, Mac must find the Sinsar Dubh–a million-year-old book of the blackest magic imaginable, which holds the key to power over both the worlds of the Fae and of Man. Pursued by Fae assassins, surrounded by mysterious figures she knows she cannot trust, Mac finds herself torn between two deadly and irresistible men: V’lane, the insatiable Fae who can turn sensual arousal into an obsession for any woman, and the ever-inscrutable Jericho Barrons, a man as alluring as he is mysterious. For centuries the shadowy realm of the Fae has coexisted with that of humans. Now the walls between the two are coming down, and Mac is the only thing that stands between them. ~ GR | Bloodfever (#2) ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Faefever (2008): The New York Times bestselling author of Darkfever and Bloodfever returns to Dublin’s Fae-infested shores in a bold, sensual new novel. Hurtling us into a realm of seduction and shadows, Karen Marie Moning tells the enthralling tale of a woman who explores the limits of her mysterious powers as she enters a world of ancient sorcery—and confronts an enemy more insidious than she could ever have imagined. He calls me his Queen of the Night. I’d die for him. I’d kill for him, too. When MacKayla Lane receives a torn page from her dead sister’s journal, she is stunned by Alina’s desperate words. And now MacKayla knows that her sister’s killer is close. But evil is closer. And suddenly the sidhe-seer is on the hunt: For answers. For revenge. And for an ancient book of dark magic so evil, it corrupts anyone who touches it. Mac’s quest for the Sinsar Dubh takes her into the mean, shape-shifting streets of Dublin, with a suspicious cop on her tail. Forced into a dangerous triangle of alliance with V’lane, an insatiable Fae prince of lethally erotic tastes, and Jericho Barrons, a man of primal desires and untold secrets, Mac is soon locked in a battle for her body, mind, and soul. As All Hallows’ Eve approaches and the city descends into chaos, as a shocking truth about the Dark Book is uncovered, not even Mac can prevent a deadly race of immortals from shattering the walls between worlds—with devastating consequences. ~ Goodreads | Faefever (Fever, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Dreamfever (2009): MacKayla Lane lies naked on the cold stone floor of a church, at the mercy of the erotic Fae master she once swore to kill. Far from home, unable to control her sexual hungers, MacKayla is now fully under the Lord Master’s spell.…In New York Times bestselling author Karen Marie Moning’s stunning new novel, the walls between human and Fae worlds have come crashing down. And as Mac fights for survival on Dublin’s battle-scarred streets, she will embark on the darkest—and most erotically charged—adventure of her life. He has stolen her past, but MacKayla will never allow her sister’s murderer to take her future. Yet even the uniquely gifted sidhe-seer is no match for the Lord Master, who has unleashed an insatiable sexual craving that consumes Mac’s every thought—and thrusts her into the seductive realm of two very dangerous men, both of whom she desires but dares not trust. As the enigmatic Jericho Barrons and the sensual Fae prince V’lane vie for her body and soul, as cryptic entries from her sister’s diary mysteriously appear and the power of the Dark Book weaves its annihilating path through the city, Mac’s greatest enemy delivers a final challenge.… It’s an invitation Mac cannot refuse, one that sends her racing home to Georgia, where an even darker threat awaits. With her parents missing and the lives of her loved ones under siege, Mac is about to come face-to-face with a soul-shattering truth—about herself and her sister, about Jericho Barrons…and about the world she thought she knew. ~ Goodreads | Dreamfever (Fever, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Shadowfever (2012): “Evil is a completely different creature, Mac. Evil is bad that believes it’s good.” — MacKayla Lane was just a child when she and her sister, Alina, were given up for adoption and banished from Ireland forever. — Twenty years later, Alina is dead and Mac has returned to the country that expelled them to hunt her sister’s murderer. But after discovering that she descends from a bloodline both gifted and cursed, Mac is plunged into a secret history: an ancient conflict between humans and immortals who have lived concealed among us for thousands of years. What follows is a shocking chain of events with devastating consequences, and now Mac struggles to cope with grief while continuing her mission to acquire and control the Sinsar Dubh—a book of dark, forbidden magic scribed by the mythical Unseelie King, containing the power to create and destroy worlds. In an epic battle between humans and Fae, the hunter becomes the hunted when the Sinsar Dubh turns on Mac and begins mowing a deadly path through those she loves. Who can she turn to? Who can she trust? Who is the woman haunting her dreams? More important, who is Mac herself and what is the destiny she glimpses in the black and crimson designs of an ancient tarot card? From the luxury of the Lord Master’s penthouse to the sordid depths of an Unseelie nightclub, from the erotic bed of her lover to the terrifying bed of the Unseelie King, Mac’s journey will force her to face the truth of her exile, and to make a choice that will either save the world . . . or destroy it. ~ Goodreads | Shadowfever (Fever, #5) by Karen Marie Moning Dani O'Malley Trilogy — Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK BOOK ONE/SIX BLURB—Iced (2012): From #1 New York Times bestselling author Karen Marie Moning comes the first book in her hotly anticipated new urban paranormal trilogy, set in the world of her blockbuster Fever series. The year is 1 AWC—After the Wall Crash. The Fae are free and hunting us. It’s a war zone out there, and no two days are alike. I’m Dani O’Malley, the chaos-filled streets of Dublin are my home, and there’s no place I’d rather be. Dani “Mega” O’Malley plays by her own set of rules—and in a world overrun by Dark Fae, her biggest rule is: Do what it takes to survive. Possessing rare talents and the all-powerful Sword of Light, Dani is more than equipped for the task. In fact, she’s one of the rare humans who can defend themselves against the Unseelie. But now, amid the pandemonium, her greatest gifts have turned into serious liabilities. Dani’s ex–best friend, MacKayla Lane, wants her dead, the terrifying Unseelie princes have put a price on her head, and Inspector Jayne, the head of the police force, is after her sword and will stop at nothing to get it. What’s more, people are being mysteriously frozen to death all over the city, encased on the spot in sub-zero, icy tableaux. When Dublin’s most seductive nightclub gets blanketed in hoarfrost, Dani finds herself at the mercy of Ryodan, the club’s ruthless, immortal owner. He needs her quick wit and exceptional skill to figure out what’s freezing Fae and humans dead in their tracks—and Ryodan will do anything to ensure her compliance. Dodging bullets, fangs, and fists, Dani must strike treacherous bargains and make desperate alliances to save her beloved Dublin—before everything and everyone in it gets iced. ~ Goodreads | Iced (Fever, #6) ✤ BOOK BOOK TWO/BLURB—Burned (January 20th 2015): It’s easy to walk away from lies. Power is another thing. MacKayla Lane would do anything to save the home she loves. A gifted sidhe-seer, she’s already fought and defeated the deadly Sinsar Dubh—an ancient book of terrible evil—yet its hold on her has never been stronger. When the wall that protected humans from the seductive, insatiable Fae was destroyed on Halloween, long-imprisoned immortals ravaged the planet. Now Dublin is a war zone with factions battling for control. As the city heats up and the ice left by the Hoar Frost King melts, tempers flare, passions run red-hot, and dangerous lines get crossed. Seelie and Unseelie vie for power against nine ancient immortals who have governed Dublin for millennia; a rival band of sidhe-seers invades the city, determined to claim it for their own; Mac’s former protégé and best friend, Dani “Mega” O’Malley, is now her fierce enemy; and even more urgent, Highland druid Christian MacKeltar has been captured by the Crimson Hag and is being driven deeper into Unseelie madness with each passing day. The only one Mac can depend on is the powerful, dangerous immortal Jericho Barrons, but even their fiery bond is tested by betrayal. It’s a world where staying alive is a constant struggle, the line between good and evil gets blurred, and every alliance comes at a price. In an epic battle against dark forces, Mac must decide who she can trust, and what her survival is ultimately worth. ~ Goodreads | Burned (Fever, #7) by Karen Marie Moning ✤ BOOK BOOK THREE/EIGHT BLURB—Feverborn (Expected pub: 2015): ~ Goodreads | Flayed (Fever, #8) ✤ BOOK NINE BLURB—Feversong (): ~ Goodreads | Untitled (Fever, #9) by Karen Marie Moning ✤ BOOK TEN BLURB— High Voltage (): ~Goodreads | Untitled (Fever, #10) by Karen Marie Moning First Sentences *1. Darkfever (2006) — My philosophy is pretty simple—any day nobody's trying to kill me is a good day in my book. *2. Bloodfever (2007) — All of us have our little problems and insecurities. *3. Faefever (2008) — I'd die for him. *4. Dreamfever (2009) — Death. Pestilence. Famine. *5. Shadowfever (2010) — You wish to know me? *6/1. Iced (2012) — Imagine a world that doesn't know its own rules. *7/2. Burned (Jan 20,, 2015) — "Who is it?" *8/3. Feverborn (2015) — *9. Feversong (2017) — *10. Untitled (2017) — Quotes *Karen Marie Moning Quotes (Author of Darkfever) ~ GR *Fever Series ~ Shelfari Read Alikes (similar elements) * October Daye series * Crescent City series * Worldwalker Duology * Remy Chandler series * Modern Tale of Faerie * Wicked Lovely series * Gallow and Ragged series * Fae Chronicles series * Fly by Night series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Indigo Court series * Mystwalker series * Mercy Thompson series * Dark Swan Series * Grimm Agency series * Walker Papers series * Veil series * Abby Sinclair series * Arcadia Bell series * Iron Druid Chronicles * Cainsville series * War for the Oaks * Connor Grey series * Dreg City series * Cassandra Palmer series * Cin Craven series * Magic Ex Libris series * Shadowchaser Series * Earth Witches series See Category links at bottom of page Awards Trivia ~ ranked #4 on Goodreads | Best Urban Fantasy SERIES (352 books) LISTS: * Goodreads | Lists That Contain Darkfever (Fever, #1) by Karen Marie Moning * Goodreads | Lists That Contain Bloodfever (Fever, #2) by Karen Marie Moning * Lists That Contain Faefever (Fever, #3) by Karen Marie Moning * Lists That Contain Dreamfever (Fever, #4) by Karen Marie Moning * Lists That Contain Shadowfever (Fever, #5) by Karen Marie Moning * Lists That Contain Iced (Fever, #6) by Karen Marie Moning * Lists That Contain Burned (Fever, #7) by Karen Marie Moning * Lists That Contain Feverborn (Fever, #8) by Karen Marie Moning * Lists That Contain Feversong (Fever, #9) by Karen Marie Moning * Lists That Contain Untitled (Fever, #10) by Karen Marie Moning Notes * The last book in the Fever Series, Shadowfever, reached the #1 spot on the New York Times bestseller list. * Film Adaptation: In August 2011 it was announced that Dreamworks purchased the film rights to the Fever Series. In August, 2013, Karen Marie Moning announced that she had bought the rights back from Dreamworks. As of this time, there are no known plans for a film adaptation. ~ Wikipedia See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Novels ~ Author's site *Fever series by Karen Marie Moning ~ GR *Dani O'Malley Trilogy by Karen Marie Moning ~ GR *Karen Marie Moning ~ FF *Fever Series ~ Shelfari *Fever Universe - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Fever | Series ~ LibraryThing *MacKayla Lane (Fever) series by Karen Marie Moning ~ FictFact *Fever Series Reading Order ~ Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Marie Moning: FEVER SERIES *Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Marie Moning: THE DANI O'MALLEY TRILOGY World, Characters, etc: *Fever Series - Moning Wikia *Darkfever - Wikipedia ~ includes a glossary *Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Marie Moning: FEVER SERIES *Fang-tastic Fiction: Karen Marie Moning: THE DANI O'MALLEY TRILOGY *Fever Series - Fever Wiki *Fever Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *SF Site Featured Review: Darkfever #1 *Naryse's reviews-Fever 1–5: Fever Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Other Series: *Goodreads | Highlander series by Karen Marie Moning Articles: *Paranormal Picks: The 10 Best Urban Fantasy Series | All Things Urban Fantasy Author: *Karen Marie Moning ~ website *Karen Marie Moning ~ blog *Karen Marie Moning - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Karen Marie Moning Sites Devoted to the Series and Fan Sites: *Moning Maniacs | A Fan Site Celebrating the Awesomeness of Karen Marie Moning *Welcome Sidhe-Seers to The Fever World .. Karen Marie Moning Community: * (2) Karen Marie Moning ~ Facebook *Karen Marie Moning (KarenMMoning) | Twitter *Karen Marie Moning on Pinterest Gallery of Book Covers Darkfever (Fever -1)-2006 version.jpg|Darkfever (Fever #1) - 2006 version—link: Author, excerpt|link=http://www.karenmoning.com/kmm/darkfever.html Darkfever (Fever -1)-2007 version.jpg|Darkfever (Fever #1)-2007 version—link: Goodreads|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6863668-darkfever Darkfever (Fever -1)-2008 version.jpg|''Darkfever'' (Fever #1)-2008 version|link=http://www.karenmoning.com/kmm/darkfever.html Bloodfever (Fever #2)-first edition.jpg|Bloodfever (Fever #2)-first edition (2007)—link: Goodreads|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/344262.Bloodfever Bloodfever (2008) - second edition.jpg|Bloodfever (Fever #2)-second edition (2008)|link=http://www.karenmoning.com/kmm/bloodfever.html Faefever (Fever #3)-first edition.jpg|Faefever (Fever #3)-first edition (2008)—link: Goodreads|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2702704-faefever 3. Faefever-second edition (2009) .jpg|Faefever (Fever #3)-second edition (2009) —link: Author, excerpt, extras|link=http://www.karenmoning.com/kmm/faefever.html 4. Dreamfever (2009) -First Edition.jpg|Dreamfever (Fever $4) - First Edition (2009)—link: Goodreads|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6050298-dreamfever 4. Dreamfever-second edition (2010) .jpg|Dreamfever (Fever #4)-second edition (2010)—link: Author, excerpt, extras|link=http://www.karenmoning.com/kmm/dreamfever.html Shadowfever (Fever #5)-Hardcover, first ed.(Jan 2011).jpg|Shadowfever (Fever #5)-Hardcover, first ed.(Jan 2011) - link: Goodreads|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7304203-shadowfever 5. Shadowfever -paperback (Aug 2011) .jpg|5. Shadowfever -paperback (Aug 2011)—Link: Author: excerpt, extras|link=http://www.karenmoning.com/kmm/shadowfever.html Iced (Dani O'Malley,|Iced (Dani O'Malley, #1, Fever, #6) - First edition Hardcover (2012)—Link: Authro, excerpt, extras|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12444166-iced Iced (print-Fever #6) by Karen Marie Moning.jpg|1/6. Iced (2014, paperback—Fever series) by Karen Marie Moning|link=http://www.karenmoning.com/iced.html eBook-Burned (Fever #7) by Karen Marie Moning.jpg|2/7. Burned (2015, eBook—Fever series) by Karen Marie Moning|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18780018-burned Burned (Fever|7. Burned (Print, Jan 20, 2015—Fever series) by Karen Marie Moning|link=http://www.karenmoning.com/burned-2.html Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Druid Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Sorcerers Category:Vampires Category:Nulls Category:Addicts & Supe Drugs Category:Magic Sword Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Magical Objects Category:Magic Users Category:Irish, Scottish, Welsh, Celtic, European Mythology Category:Christian and Jewish Mythologies Category:Faeries Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Reincarnation, Rebirth, Reborn...